1. Field of the Invention
The present invention refers to an information band comprising as an example person- and address information and/or other actual information and which consists of a clip and a band intended to be fastened around the wrist of a wearer by aid of said clip.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
Today great problems can arise if for example a child for some reason should disappear, e.g. in large stores, markets or during a vacation abroad on a beach. In such circumstances one can, what concerns stores and markets, let a person in an information department ask in a loud-speaker system for the name of the child but in case the child or the children are not so old they do not understand what is said in a loud-speaker. Thus to find such a lost child can require large measures and efforts. Another problem of similar kind can be what concerns old seniledement persons who, for some reasons, have gone out from a home for old people or the like. A further problem can be when you must verify acceptance during e.g. passage control, opening functions for persons during different meetings, where only authorized persons are allowed to pass certain controls.